


Silence

by Minuialeth75



Series: A Study in Mourning [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat upstairs was as silent as a tomb, devoid of life, warmth and joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Reichenbach. Mrs Hudson.

Her hip had been bothering her for five days. There was a time when she would have asked Dr Watson for something, but he no longer lived at Baker Street. No one lived upstairs now.  
She had thought at first that the doctor would stay, after… But then she saw that he wasn't boxing Mr Sherlock's belongings, leaving the flat as it was. Then he started to spend less and less time there. She understood that instead of soothing his pain, staying at Baker Street was making it worse. He had looked like a shadow of himself a few days before announcing he was moving, and he had been using his cane again. He had promised he would come for tea but she knew better.

It was so _quiet_. No raised voices in argument, no laughter, no violin at ungodly hours, no door-slamming or the clatter of feet hurtling down the stairs.  
The flat upstairs was as silent as a tomb, devoid of life, warmth and joy.  
Their happiness had bled through her life, making it more bearable.  
They had been so happy together. Mr Sherlock had changed a lot. He smiled more, even if it was limited to Dr Watson. Such a tragedy, dying so young, and in such circumstances too! She _knew_ that Mr Sherlock hadn't been a fake.


End file.
